


Counter Top

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Slut Shaming, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: After last time, Tony takes Loki to his hideaway in Maine so they can be domestic (and fuck like rabbits) without the risk of the other Avengers finding them. But now, Loki's too focused on his voodoo shebang. Tony decides that if Loki won't give him his attention, he would take it.Day 2 of Kinktober! Dirty talk prompt. Enjoy lovely readers!





	Counter Top

**Author's Note:**

> This was reuploaded. I decided to make my fic multiple works instead of one with multiple chapters. Sorry guys. Stay tuned, love ya!

They were holed up in a cabin in Maine. It wasn’t the most romantic get-away, but considering that his boyfriend was a supervillain war criminal, Tony thought he was doing very well. His and Loki’s pseudo-vacation home was located deep in the forests of New England; their closest neighbor was a good four miles away. The weather was just warm enough to turn off the AC and open the windows, creating a nice flow of fresh air through the cabin.

Tony walked into the kitchenette. Loki stood with his feet apart and shoulders squared, making some kind of magical concoction that Tony didn't care enough to ask about. It smelled amazing and that was enough for him. He slid over silently in his socks and wrapped his hands around Loki’s waist, burying his head in between the god’s shoulders.

“What is my sexy supreme overlord up to today?” He purred and Loki leaned back into him as a greeting.

“Potion.” He said simply. Tony frowned. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh-huh. Is that all you’re gonna tell me?”

“‘S tedious.”

Tony huffed and leaned over to get a good look at Loki’s face.  It was completely scrunched up in concentration, his tongue just peaking out in the corner and his eyebrows twitching every few seconds. “Y’know, your face is gonna freeze like that,” Tony said. Nothing. “Are you really gonna ignore me on our honeymoon, honey bunny?” Loki twisted his wrist and a violet flower crumbled onto the counter, nothing more than dust. Fine, if Loki wanted to ignore him, Tony would  _make_ him pay attention. His hand dragged up Loki’s chest and he planted a kiss on his neck.

“Not even if I said that you looked really hot right now? And I want to bend you over and fuck you over the counter?”

Loki hissed, “Anthony, please. This is very delicate.” Tony’s other arm looped to hold Loki’s hips, pulling him back against him. He pushed Loki’s shirt up and scratched down those toned abs.

“I would touch you and stroke you until you’re begging for me to fuck you. I would mark you with hickies until your neck was completely purple, kissing and sucking on that sensitive flesh. I would lick and tease your nipples until you were a mewling mess, Loki.” He breathed, scraping a nail over Loki’s nipple in emphasis, eliciting another hiss from the god as his hands faltered.

Tony continued. “I want to trail kisses up your thighs and lick your hard cock. I’d run my thumb over and over your slit as your cock wept to be stroked and your balls seized up. I want to tongue your tight ass, Loki, until you’re gasping and sobbing to be fucked.” Tony stood on her toes and nipped at the juncture between Loki’s shoulder and neck. Loki gave a small keen, that familiar green glow of magic faltering. Tony smirked. Yes, his god’s neck was a sweet spot, always arousing him until he was rock hard.

Still, “I would bend you over and slap your ass until it was raw.” He rocked into Loki, his own member rubbing through the material. Loki pushed back against him. Tony’s fingers ran along his waistline, tugging slightly, before palming Loki through the thin material as he gave another scrape of his teeth, his other hand ghosting over Loki’s neck. The god’s head tipped up, exposing the sensitive flesh and Tony lay his hands on it and gave a small squeeze. The god moaned and Tony had to bite back his own sound of pleasure as he thrust his hips again, feeling the curve of his lover’s ass.

“You would grip the marble and try to stay steady as I forced myself into you, completely dry.” Another thrust, this time more forceful. Loki bumped into the countertop before him before he pushed back against Tony, grabbing the stone for dear life. "It would burn so bad, but you would take it like a good little slut. I'd fuck you until your asshole was red and fucking  _bleeding_ , Loki."

“Anthony,” He whined, seemingly torn between his potion and his lover. Tony grit his teeth. He would not be cast aside for some dumb magic. He thrust against Loki again and the god grunted and growled. “Anthony.” He said more forcefully.

Tony stroked the god through the material of his pants and Loki rubbed against his palm. Of course, he wasn’t wearing underwear and Tony could feel the heat and the wetness of precome soaking through the linen. He pressed his thumb against the head and dragged the rough material over Loki’s slit. Loki keened and bucked into his hand. Tony pulled his hips back in scolding. He pushed Loki so he was leaning on his elbows; Tony stretched forward and caught Loki’s earlobe between his teeth, giving his neck another soft squeeze. Loki panted as his twisted his hips, trying to get more friction.

“Please, Anthony,”

Tony let go of Loki’s neck, bringing his hand back for a harsh slap against Loki’s ass and the god flinched. “I’d yank those pants down and  _fuck_ you until you had bruises. Until this counter was imprinted into your hips. I’d fuck you so hard, so fast, not letting up for a second and you would take it like a whore.” He growled. “You’d scream so loud, our ‘neighbors’ would hear you. I wouldn’t touch you then, just thrust into you until I came in that tight, hot ass of yours. And I would pull out of you, leaving you feeling empty as my come would drip down your leg.”

He tightened his grip around Loki’s dick, stroking faster as Loki began moving his hips desperately, soft pleas falling from his lips. His thighs quivered under Tony’s touch. He was close.

“I’d leave you here, dirty and used and unfinished. You would be marked by me, fucked by me, filled by me, Lo.” A moan escaped him and Loki’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Please, Anthony- Tony, I- hhng!” Loki pressed his head into the counter, his hips snapping forward as he came in his pants. Tony smirked as he felt the moisture leak through the material. “You’re such a slut, I don’t even have to touch you.” He teased. Loki simply panted and let out a half-growl, half-groan.

“That,” Loki managed, “Was a very important potion, Anthony.” Tony took a step back and shrugged, knowing that Loki couldn’t see him. He watched in satisfaction as Loki slowly collected himself and straightened, turning to face Tony. He glanced down and quirked a brow, his green eyes glinting with mischief. “You didn’t finish.” He grinned, all teeth.

Tony matched it with his own. “I guess you have work to do.” Loki approached him until they were just a hair’s width apart. The god slid to his knees.

“Rest assured, dear Anthony, that you will pay dearly for interfering with my practice.” Loki’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Tony’s jeans.

He wouldn’t now, no, Tony knew Loki would plan it all out perfectly so that he was thuroughly fucked (literally and figuratively, he’s sure). But for now, Tony was content with a god-given blowjob.


End file.
